


heaven is a place on earth (where you tell me all the things you want to do)

by Valkyrees



Series: Andrea <3 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Road Trips, andrea is frustrated but smitten, just because, kara's the worst driver, she's also the worst passenger, they have sex in an old arcade in the middle of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: -canon divergent; andrea wants to tell kara she loves her, but invites her on a road-trip insteadOR,kara really sucks at driving, andrea doesn’t know how to tell her, they’re in love with each other, and they have sex in an arcade along the way
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Series: Andrea <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695835
Comments: 11
Kudos: 264





	heaven is a place on earth (where you tell me all the things you want to do)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt fill from a Tumblr ask, had a lot of fun writing this one!
> 
> hope you enjoy x

Kara Danvers is an awful driver.

There are no two ways about it. Sure, it's not entirely unexpected or even that surprising she'd be a bit _rusty_. Andrea knew putting a Kryptonian in a tiny metal box was somewhat of a wonky idea, and she knew it'd been a few years since Kara had so much as taken public transportation consistently, let alone driven a car. But she has a _license_ , and she grew up in a small town, so Andrea assumed a lot of things, but she didn't assume it'd be _dangerous_ letting her get behind the wheel.

It's all because she read the fucking article, " _Great Dates for when Things are Getting Serious and you Haven't Talked About it Yet_ ," and at the top of the fucking list was _road-trip across the country--tell her you can't spend your life without her while you're enjoying the wonderful scenery of trees and absolutely nothing else in the middle of fucking nowhere_. It seemed like a terrible idea as soon as she read it, and then a week later Kara flitted around the condo wearing Andrea's threadbare crewneck from her first year of uni, singing along to Andrea's favorite playlist in adorably broken Spanish. And Andrea had this god-awful revelation that she might actually be in love.

She had no fucking clue how she was supposed to tell Kara that.

Which is how they ended up in _this_ position, or rather how she ended up gripping the edge of her seat, digging her toes into the floor to slam her invisible brakes, and gritting her teeth to stop from frowning. Their past few weeks have consisted of sex, cuddling, working, sex, dumplings, sex, sometimes a water break, and Andrea convincing Kara this road trip was a good idea. It feels a little bit awkward, then, to turn around and say, _actually you fucking suck at this_ , so Andrea's also facing the daunting fact that she has to be _creative_ to save her own life.

"We should stop for food," she tries, and Kara turns her gorgeously dumb fucking _blue_ eyes from the road to smile at Andrea, then she looks back, slams the brakes again, and huffs out air frustratedly. They've been trailing this navy SUV in the pass lane for the past 37 miles, but Kara somehow still hasn't realized it's in front of her. "I mean you went through the first round of snacks so fast; I know you're hungry for more." Then, just to put the nail in the coffin, she adds, "I'm hungry, too, _starving_ , actually."

Kara clicks the blinker on before the words are even out of her mouth. They get off at the next exit.

At the gas station slash actual fucking supermarket, Andrea tells Kara to get what she wants and she'll just share in on it, and Kara hums _okay_ , smiling like everything is right in the world as she gets out and jogs toward the market.

Andrea slips her converse back on as soon as Kara's out of sight, gets out of the car, fills up the tank and then takes the spot behind the wheel where she _belongs_. When Kara gets back in front of the car, she pauses a second, brow crinkling like she's confused before she settles into a soft smile, and. Andrea wants to kiss her the second her eyes light up, so she does. As soon as she's in the car with the door shut, two stuffed bags of candy and drinks resting on her lap, Andrea leans over and kisses right against the damp, pink of her soft lips.

Kara smiles, kisses back, and smiles again. "You're driving now?" she asks as Andrea pulls her head away. "You don't have to. I think m'pretty good at staying up since I patrol the city a lot at night, and I just want you to relax, you know?"

"When humans do road-trips we switch off," Andrea says, trying to keep this as neutral as possible. "Making one person do all the work is kind of rude, and besides. The whole thing was my idea, anyway. _You_ can relax a second and I'll get some miles in."

"Okay," Kara whispers, and then she blushes bright red as she says, "You look so good behind the wheel, wow I feel like the luckiest, like, I don't know," she shakes her head, like they haven't had their faces between each other's legs, sometimes more than once a day, for months now. "Do you mind if I DJ, or driver's pick? I have a pretty decent playlist, though, if that's okay."

"I don’t mind," Andrea says. "You control the songs."

It's a fucking mistake. All of it is a mistake--both letting Kara pick the music _and_ letting Kara… exist in a car in general.

She's not just shit at driving, she's shit at sitting still or being silent or not commenting on every little thing she sees on the road _._ She blew through all of the Dolly Parton she knew, window down, wind blowing, shout singing to the highway as she messily chewed sour gummy worms and candy rope, then she switched to every song she's ever karaoke'd before. And now she's leaned back with her feet on the dashboard, tapping along to Daft Punk with a twizzler hanging from her mouth and red drool pooling around her lip. This fucking fifty-year-old literal alien-god-potential-killing-machine is _bored_ and making it impossible for Andrea to focus on the road because of it.

"I think it's my turn," she announces a few minutes later, then she settles her feet on the floor, leg bouncing hard enough the car is shaking. "You've driven almost as many miles as I did, think we should switch back, right? Fair and all."

"It's okay," Andrea says, letting one of her hands fall so she can drape it over Kara's thigh, give it a squeeze, maybe get her to stop trying to kick a hole through the floor. She's so tense it feels like gripping a rock for a split second before she relaxes. "I can handle it for a little while longer, until our next stop. You can nap if you want," she tries suggesting.

"Are you sure?" Kara almost whines, that dangerous little frown she does starting to tug the edges of her lips down. Andrea _hates_ when she does that, hates that she'd move heaven and hell over anything, no matter how small, whenever Kara makes that face. "You've barely eaten anything besides your water, and you said you were starving. You have to be hungry, don't you?"

Truthfully, Andrea _is_ fucking starving, but she hates sweet candy and sour candy and every single thing that Kara put in that bag. She hasn't had gummy worms since the first time she got crossfaded in boarding school, and that's only because she was eating everything in sight and Lena had a sweet tooth. She doesn't want the food Kara has, and doesn't know if she's willing to eat it just to keep this up.

"I guess I'm a little hungry," she admits, and her heart sinks when Kara perks up.

It's an issue. It's an actual issue. She _does not_ want to let Kara drive again.

So, when Kara says, "Let's switch off," after she's done carefully watching Andrea eat a surprisingly good bowl of chicken tenders, Andrea decides... she needs a new distraction. So she looks around and then points her chin toward the windshield, looking across the street.

"Did you see there was an arcade over there?" she asks. "I'm feeling nostalgic, you wanna check it out?"

Kara's sufficiently distracted, whips her face around to look out the window and licks out over her lips. "Did I ever tell you how great I am at pinball?" she asks. "Not to brag or anything, but I spent a whole summer in the arcade once, and m'pretty sure my high score was never beat."

"How about we set a high score in this one?" Andrea asks, wondering if Kara's really that good, or if it'll buy her enough time to think of a decent speech to keep her from behind the wheel. "We do that, then on the road again."

"Sounds super fun," Kara says, clapping her hands together, so Andrea drives them across the street.

She's nervous when she climbs out of the car, worried that she won't be good enough to get the driving seat back again, but she shuts the door and straightens her dress anyway, scuffing her shoe on the concrete before she follows after Kara skipping toward the door.

Once they get inside, Kara beelines for the coin machine, slides a ten inside and collects her tokens, then she's off to find pinball, and. Andrea keeps her distance. She's not nervous about the driving situation, and she _knows_ that. She's nervous because she loves Kara, because if she opens the door to tell her she doesn't trust her driving, the only other words that are going to come out of her mouth are _but i trust you_. She knows as soon as she says it, she's going to mention the whole love thing, and it feels really fucking daunting having to say that out loud.

But she loves her. She _loves_ her, and she's nervous because she _loves_ her, but she needs her to know. She needs the dork wearing the dinosaur t-shirt and black sweat pants, with her brow creased and her jaw tense as she fails three times in a row at the pinball machine to _know_ that she loves her. So, she pulls out her wallet and finds the guy who owns this place.

When she finally gets the guts to walk over, she does it as boldly as she can, squares her shoulders and walks with her head high, clears her throat loud when Kara doesn't look at her right away, then squeezes herself between Kara and the machine after Kara says, _one second babe, i'm getting the hang of it again_. "What's the matter?" Kara asks, immediately getting her hands on Andrea's waist, eyes wide, concerned. "You okay?"

"I have to tell you something," Andrea says.

"You can tell me anything, _anytime_ ," Kara frowns, leaning forward and kissing Andrea's forehead.

Andrea clears her throat again, clenches her jaw, waits for Kara to pull back and lock eyes, tries not to get lost in the way the blue of Kara's flickers in the light of the pinball machine. God, she's done presentations in front of _so many_ people, why is this so hard? It shouldn't be. It's not. She can do this. Ugh. "Babe," she starts, softly, inching the bandaid off instead of ripping it. Worst analogy ever, this is _love_. She sucks at this. "You're probably the worst driver I've ever been in a car with, and I don't say that lightly since I'm the one who taught Lena when she was sixteen and nothing but sweat and pigtails and too much anxiety. You go way too fast, drive too close behind cars, and you've passed on the right at least six times."

"Oh," Kara mouthes, but Andrea's not done yet and she really wants to get this out.

"Unfortunately, I really mean that, I'm sorry," she apologizes first. "Also, the only thing worse than your driving is probably how frustrating it is to sit next to you while _I'm_ driving. Plus, you keep inhaling processed sugar in the most disgusting way possible, which I _hate_ , but I also don't want to stop kissing you, so it just. Upsets me." She pauses a second to suck in a long breath, heart fucking pounding in her eardrums. "But I love you. Fuck, I love you so much, and that's the whole reason I brought you on this road-trip, just so I can tell you that, okay?"

"Okay," Kara says, breathless.

Okay. Fuck. Okay, she said the hard part, now the easy. "So, there's that. Also, I um, sort of paid the owner of this place 6K to close it early and give us an hour alone, because I'm willing to fuck you against this pinball machine to convince you to abandon the car and just fly us back home after we've done _all_ of that driving. But I just. I _do not_ want to be in the car with you a second longer, and I mean that with as much love as I possibly can."

Kara just blinks through her whole speech, face going through a range of confusion and other non-descript emotions, complete with her mouth hanging open and her face flushing the second Andrea says _love_ , then back to confused again when she mentions the pinball machine and the money and the flying, realizing Andrea isn't fucking bluffing. Then she finally settles on something that just looks _fond_.

"We don't have to-- _crap_ , I mean, first of all, I love you too, you're the whole world to me and I'm so glad you've finally said it because I've been ready to blurt it back for weeks--but we don't have to have sex against this machine."

Andrea just shrugs. She needs to be doing anything but this, feeling anything but the heat she feels flooding her face, and sex seems like a really fucking good alternative. "It'd be hot, though. The machine thing is like, long and slanted down, so I could get on my back and you could lean over it, rest on your forearms and get comfortable enough. We have an hour and you always say you enjoy being between my legs."

"Because I do," Kara says, blinking wide, blushing harder, chest rising now when she breathes as her pupils start edging out the blue in her eyes. She's so fucking pretty, _god_ , it's unbelievable. "I just wanted to make it clear that me flying you home isn't contingent on it. And I love you, wow, it feels so good to say that. I love you. I love you so much. I love you."

Andrea feels so flushed and light and fluttery, she'd do _anything_ to make this stop.

"I know it's not, I just _want_ to do it, want you between my legs," she says, starting to lift herself on the machine, but Kara grabs her hips down. "Unless you don't want to, that's okay, too. I wasn't trying to pressure you or anything, it's okay."

Her ears are on fire and her chest, and she doesn't know why she feels so goddamn nervous, but she does. Kara can't stop saying she loves her, and for some reason she cannot fucking handle that, even though _she_ started it.

Thankfully, when Kara opens her mouth, she doesn't say it again.

"Sorry, no, I just. Can we kiss for a little bit first," Kara asks. "I like when you're like, um, already a little _you know_ when we start." _Wet_. She can't even say out loud she likes it when Andrea's already wet before she starts to eat her out, and it's so stupid but that makes Andrea feel like her hearts fluttering _and_ like her belly's twisting against itself. It's not even fucking sexy and she's reacting to it like it was the hottest thing in the world. "I also just like kissing you, haven't gotten to do it enough since we got in the car and I've hated it. But I love--"

"Okay," Andrea cuts her off, already feeling too fucking soft, but trying not to think about it. She pretty much goes where Kara puts her, anyway, so.

She opens her mouth and lets Kara kiss her right there, lets Kara lift her until she's seated on the edge of the machine, hands gripping firm against Andrea's sides as she licks into Andrea's mouth like she's just as good as gummy bears, sloppy and wet and messy about it. She kisses Kara to the sound of coins dinging and cars crashing, guns shooting and zombies groaning in the background, and it doesn't for one second distract Andrea from the fact that she's sitting in a dress with her legs spread on a pinball machine, the _paragon of hope_ tucked between her thighs fucking into her mouth with her tongue and being filthy with it. It doesn't distract her from the fact that _Kara Danvers loves her_ is playing through her mind.

"You're really good at this," she says, opening her mouth wider so Kara can press in more. Because as much as she gives Kara shit, nothing turns her on more than telling her how good she is as they fuck, like it's revelatory, like it's worship, like for a few hours Kara is the universe to her and she wants to _hear herself_ say it out loud. Kara fucking eats it up, too, spurs her on like a bull seeing red, like there's nothing but Andrea and she exists to be the light in her world. "I swear m'wet enough for you, can see for yourself," she whispers against her mouth, dragging Kara's hand from her waist down between her legs and spreading wider. "It's good to taste now."

Kara slips her fingers underneath the elastic of Andrea's underwear, knuckles between her folds, and melts against her. She makes a sound that's nothing but pleading, begging, pure fucking _want_ , and then she's pulling away a little and nudging Andrea back. Andrea lets Kara guide her until she feels her head resting against the glass, lets Kara press her up and slide her underwear down her thighs. She tucks them in the pocket of her pants and then she spreads Andrea's legs, licking her lips as Andrea squeaks the heel of her converse on the glass.

"You really mean it?" she asks suddenly, and Andrea has to blink a few times since her mind was on one track and dazed. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me? I just, I don't know. Maybe you said it on accident or thought you had to since you said the stuff about me being frustrating."

"You're frustrating _because_ I love you," Andrea points out. "You were just doing so many things that normally would irritate me, but I _couldn't_ be irritated about it because it's you, and I love you so much. So, you're frustrating _and_ I love you. I mean it."

"Good, okay, just making sure," Kara says, licking her lips again, settling down on her forearms. "I'll make it up to you, can fly us back slow, so it's romantic or something. When the stars are out. I never really get the chance to just _fly_ with someone, like hang out and enjoy it without the goal of actually _going_ somewhere. I don't know, I sometimes feel like I just want to enjoy _everything_ with you, no real goal in mind."

"That sounds good," Andrea says, letting her legs fall open more, pulling the hem of her dress up, so she can see the trimmed patch of hair between her legs when she looks down. "We don't actually have all day _here_ , though, if you're thinking about taking your time. Should get started."

"You're right, should get started," Kara grins, then she licks her lips again, sucks a breath, and leans her head down between Andrea's legs.

She leads with her tongue, splits Andrea open with the tip, then flattens it out, licking long, slow strips from her hole to her clit like she's really just _tasting_ her, enjoying it, like her goal isn't to make Andrea come at all, happy just to be lapping her up and swallowing her down. Her tongue feels hot and slick, and Andrea's nearly drooling, belly dropping hard enough the thud is echoing out of her mouth, little sounds escaping, louder and louder without her even intending to. Kara trails up again, but this time she licks against Andrea's clit, back and forth, swirling messy circles around it, before she drops her head and starts tonguing against her hole the same way. The whole thing is fucking lazy and fucking wet, soft and unfocused, and it makes Andrea feel like a popsicle on a hot day at the zoo, being licked and sucked, cherished and loved, but not hard enough she'd dwindle down too quick, be gone too fast to notice it was ever there.

"You're amazing," she breathes, lifting her hips up, but Kara snaps her down, closes her eyes, breath hot against Andrea's clit.

"It's not going to be slow if you start doing that," she says. "As soon as your hips start moving, it's just you using my face for what you want."

Which isn't _true_ , or at least not the way Andrea thinks of it. She's not _using Kara's face_ , she's too pent up, trying to release all the energy building inside of her from the fact it _feels so good_ and _she doesn't know what to do_.

She doesn't argue, though, just closes her eyes as Kara goes back to licking her leisurely, trying and failing to stop her hips from jumping ever so often, thighs twitching, following Kara's mouth with her clit whenever she goes to pull off again. If Kara ever put any weight behind anything she asked Andrea to do, she'd probably constantly be in trouble. As it is, Andrea doesn't think too much about instructions after a while, just lets her mind drift, mouth mumbling everything from _fuck you're so good_ to _i love you_ to _i love this_ to _this is all i need. just you. just like this_. She's shifting her hips more and more now, hand sliding down and grabbing in Kara's hair, breath stuttering, thighs locking up and twitching all at the same time.

If Kara has an issue with where things are going, she doesn't indicate it, just lets Andrea guide her at this point, to her clit, back inside her, harder, softer, sucking whenever Andrea begs _please_. Andrea's heels are slipping at this point, sliding on the glass as she seeks more leverage to press her hips higher, ass sticking whenever she touches back down and tries to move again. She's gotten used to various noises the machine makes at this point, but the closer she gets the more frantic she becomes, and the worse she reacts to each consecutive ding.

"I wanna come," she says out loud, and it's so soft and broken, her heart stops dead in her chest until Kara blinks up at her. "I just, I'm sorry. I'm so close and I just, I don't know, I don't wanna lose it, it's gonna be good, so good. I can feel it. Please, _please_. I wanna come."

She doesn't know how long they've been at it, but it's been a while, longer than she normally lasts, long enough she could hum along to at least four of the game themes around her, long enough she feels stretched so thin she's translucent. She wants to come _right now_ because waiting any longer just might _break_ her and she doesn't want to know what that feels like.

When Kara finally sucks her clit into her mouth, hard enough it jerks through Andrea's body, she's so relieved she starts mumbling _thankyouthankyouthankyou_ over and over and over and over and over again, until it's what she's chanting when her eyes roll back and her toes curl and her thighs _actually_ lock up, clenching tight around Kara's curls as she peels her ass off the glass and rocks back and forth against her face. She comes so hard she thinks _i love you_ again, and then she says it out loud, and then Kara pries her thighs apart, lifts her head, smiles, and says, "I know. Can I say it back yet?"


End file.
